Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the psychic ability to slow down the movement of particles/atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of freezing an object completely. Capabilities Cryokinesis can be defined as using Psychokinesis to manipulate the molecular speed of an object. Slowing of the molecules produces cold , as cold can be defined as a lack of molecular energy. By doing this users can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and molecules and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. The following exercises are important to make a shield made of water and ice energy and use ice fuse to gather energy. Also a way to get Cryokinesis is if you put your fingers in freezing cold water, for as long as the exercise above. Keep your hands in the water for one minute then take them out, etc. Just like the one above but with water its basically the same thing. You can just get a cup or something you can fit one or both your hands in and leave it in the freezer for a while taking it out before it freezes. You can put one hand in at a time then the other or both, doesn't really matter. This is an alternative method to holding ice cubes since freezing water and ice is essentially the same thing. It tends to make your hands feel frigid afterwards so whatever tickles your fancy Credits: Super Powers wiki (The idea at least everything else I came up with myself) 'Cultivating water energy:' To cultivate water energy, stand in a grounding or ki breathing. Close your eyes, and picture yourself standing in a peaceful place, surrounded by water, or waterfalls. Now visualize energy flowing from the water, into your body, mixing with your ki in your Dan tien, and flowing throughout your body. Keep doing this until you feel that the training has been completed, and that you have cultivated water energy. Credits: Wingmakers 'Cultivating water energy 2:' This is another way that is from wingmakers and other websites. This is an easier training to get water energy. While taking a shower close your eyes and let the water hit your front side of your body. Visualize the water energy coming from it into your Dan tien or even just your body like it is absorbing it. After a minute or two you will have enough. Techniques 'Changing Temperature:' This technique is one of the more common methods utilized through Cryokinesis. Using Cryokinesis to change the temperature of a specific area to make it colder. Meditation is always a recommendation before starting any technique or ability. Now, enter the area in which you wish to alter the temperature of. Stand comfortably in the area and relax yourself. We must visualize the room or area getting cold and frigid. Close your eyes, and begin to feel as if the temperature in the room was slowly beginning to drop. Visualize the room. As you feel the temperature dropping, imagine snow falling and swirling around your surroundings, and the formation of icicles gradually developing off of ceilings, high edges and objects around you where possible. We must really get into this. Actually try to feel your body becoming colder. If you are in an area that has a thermostat, it will greatly improve your sense of temperature in your location. Visualize the thermostat dropping the cooler you feel. It also helps envisioning ice forming around the room, all over everything, depicting a sense of the frigid environment we are creating. Take your time in creating the blizzard like area, and slowly feel these subtle changes as if they really are happening around you. And just adding on you could imagine your energy coming out and making the room colder whilst this is happening. For some people they like to imagine a reason why these things are happening. Now don't get discouraged, this technique will not actually create a winter wonderland at your location off the bat, and with practice may only drop the temperature a few Celsius/Fahrenheit early on. It might not even change the temperature at all depending on your experience, but like will all abilities and techniques, will require patience and practice to improve. With time, dedication and practice, you will be able to drastically alter the temperature of an area whenever you desire. Check out the Visualization page if you are having a difficult time creating the changes in your area. 'Cryokinesis meditation:' This is an alternate way to get used to the cold. Find a cold place to meditate for 10 minutes and begin by closing your eyes and visualize ice gradually covering your skin at frigid temperatures, and that your skin is slowly becoming frozen solid, consistently cooling down from the ice hardening all around your body. Then visualize the coldness flowing internally throughout your entire body as you feel yourself begin to feel more cold. Once you are done meditating, the coolness of the environment should feel much warmer then before you began. '(Psi)Ice Ball:' This is the other common cryokinesis technique that you will see a lot, and is great for training. There are many ways of doing this. Method 1 Get into the stance that you use when you normally make a psi ball. Now, visualize cultivated water energy running all over, through and in between your hands; as if you were running them under a faucet. Now, visualize the water energy freezing over, try to feel the stinging chill of the ice as the water freezes. Picture it freezing little by little, and compressing it into a ball of freezing cold energy between your palms. Do this until you feel confident that you've successfully created the ice ball, and check if you feel any chill between your hands. Don't worry, all these exercises take time and practice, so you might not get it on the first day. Practice this every day, until you can do it. To test this, you can try throwing the ice ball at a candle or some kind of small flame like that, or a warm glass of water seeing if you can drop the temperature dramatically. And again, don't worry if nothing happens the first few times. Just remember, when throwing the ice ball, just like any other energy ball, you must be in complete concentration and focus, so that the ball does not simply disperse into the air. Method 2 First of all cup your hands. Visualise energy traveling down from your kundalini, down your arms. Stay calm and peaceful so you can focus and you bring the energy to your hands. Visualise water coming out your hands, cold chilly water is best. Slowly visualise it filling your cupped hands and then slowly freezing over. Be patiant none of this is quick at all. Then visualise it slowly sculpting into a ball shape. If it works your hands should feel colder then they were before. 'Ice Breath:' Visualize your entire body taking in the ice energy used to create an Ice Ball. You will basically be utilizing the Changing Temperature technique to create this effect. Visualize your lungs taking in a separate more frigid ice energy than your body. When you breathe out imagine a blizzard like gust of air expelling from your mouth with your breath to create a cold, icy breath. 'Frozen Wind:' To improve upon this training, you will have to be alone for great periods of time. Stand in a deserted warehouse or field and spread out your arms. Palms facing upwards, take deep breathes. Feel the air around you and whisper "Frostbite" in your mind continuously, moving our body to the wind's movements. Using the Changing Temperature exercise, cool the wind until you can fully feel the wind inside your grasp. Focus upon the winds movement and slowly manipulate it until it comes close to you. Then push it away from you in whatever direction you want it to. After a while, you will be able to cool the wind and manipulate it without grabbing it first. 'Making water even colder:' I give this training skill's credit to eternity team.com/cryokinesis. Get a glass of warm water, and try to make the water colder by visualizing the outside of it being covered in ice in every second, then visualize the glass starting to freeze to the point where the glass starts to crack and the water gets colder and colder. This will take time and failure, but if you keep doing it, then you will see results in cryokinesis. Sources * http://kinesises.weebly.com/hydrokinesis.html * http://globalinc0.wikifoundry.com/page/Cryokinesis category:Psychokinesis Category:All Abilities